Saving the world or your self
by LEH99223
Summary: This is a story of Raven and Luna finding love for each other and trying to help save the world at the same time.
1. Chapter 1 (Luna)

It has been a few days since Raven collapsed on the floor. Abby said that she had a seizure that she needs to stop pushing her brain so much. Raven is so stubborn though that I fear she is never going to listen to anything we have to say and she is ultimately going to kill her self. I fear for her, I have gotten to know her since we started this mission to save the world and I have grown quite fond of Raven.

"How long have I been out for?", Raven asked me when she woke up. Abby had made sure she stayed asleep just to make sure she was healed enough to be woken up.

"It is nice to see you too Raven. Abby made sure you stayed asleep for a few days. Clarke is here, they have figured out a way to save us all. Well assuming it works that is.", I said to her as I handed her some water so she could sooth her throat.

"Right sorry, thank you for staying by my side. What do they have planned?", Raven said then asked me as she laid back down after drinking some water.

"You are welcome. They can explain it better then my self. I do not quite understand it my self.", I said to her as Clarke came in the room to check on Raven.

"Glad to see you're awake, Mom told me what happened. You really need to stop using your brain so much.", Clarke said to her as Raven rolled her eyes. Like I said earlier she is so stubborn.

"I'm fine thank you for asking. So what do you and Abby have planned?", Raven said to Clarke with got the two of us to chuckle at her. She can be humorous at times even if she is not meaning to be.

"Mom came up with the idea to expose someone's body to radiation to recreate Nightblood. She said that she thinks that's how Becca had created it once before. Murphy decided to be the test subject, I guess he has some good in him after all.", Clarke explained to Raven as to what her and Abby where doing to save the world.

"Even the worst of people have a little good in them.", I said to them with a smirk on my face as they both smirked back and chuckled.

"Is there anyway I can help with anything?", Raven asked as Abby came into the room.

"No you are not putting anymore stress on that brain of yours. If we need your help we will ask. But for the next couple of days you are to be on bed rest and do not over use your brain. I will put you back to sleep if I have too.", Abby said to Raven as Raven pouted and rolled her eyes.

"I will make sure she does not move from this spot.", I said to them as Raven crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes again. I know she does not have to be babysat but I also know her and she is going to try and do something to help.

"Gee thanks, you're supposed to be on my side not theirs.", Raven said to me as she glanced over at me with a little attitude.

"The only side I am on, is the one that gets you better.", I said to Raven which got her to roll her eyes playfully but smirk at the same time.

"Wow way to be subtle on the flirting.", Clarke said which got everyone to laugh including Abby.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Griffin.", Raven said as she playfully pushed Clarke's shoulder.

"Anyway we should get back to Murphy. If you need anything please ask Luna for help you stubborn ass.", Clarke said to Raven as she hugged her before her and Abby left the room.

"Sorry you have to be on Raven duty.", Raven said to me with a sad smile on her face.

"I am not. I enjoy spending time with you Raven.", I said to her with a smile on my face to let her know that I was being serious.

"I like spending time with you too Luna.", Raven said to me as she took my hand and squeezed it.

"The only thing I do ask is that you do not scare me like that again. When you collapsed I had thought the worst.", I admitted to her as I started to tear.

"Can't knock me down for long. Lincoln used to tell Octavia get knocked down get back up. Though I don't know how to say it in your language.", Raven said to me which got me to smile. Lincoln was always good at telling people what they needed to hear.

"Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim. He used to say that when we were kids too. His father spoke those words to him as a child.", I said to Raven telling her what the words were in my language.

"Yeah I'm not going to even try saying that. I think I'll butcher the language.", Raven said to me with a chuckle to her voice.

"You say the words of my people very well. In time you will learn. Maybe we should start with the simple words.", I said to Raven with a smile on my face.

"That's only because you say it so I can repeat it. I can't say it on my own. How about we start with thank you.", Raven said to me with a smile.

"Mochof.", I said back to Raven so she could repeat it.

"Mochof. I like it how about you are welcome.", Raven said to me as she pronounced the word very well.

"There is three ways to say that. Pro, which means you are welcome. Monin, that means just welcome. And then there's Monin hou that means welcome back or welcome home.", I said to her as she scrunched her face up in confusion.

"I rather just go with Pro. It's easy to remember.", she said to me which got me to giggle at her.

"Then Pro it is.", I said back to her with a smile on my face.

"Oh how about friend?", Raven asked me with excitement in her voice.

"Lukot.", I said back to her.

"Lukot. Hmm okay how about please?", Raven said then asked me.

"Beja.", I said back to her.

"Beja. Awesome.", Raven said as she started to yawn a little bit. I guess the medicine Abby is giving her is making her tired.

"Just coming in to check on the patient before we run some test on Murphy.", Clarke said as she came into the room.

"Luna's teaching me Trigedasleng.", Raven said to Clarke with a smile on her face.

"Yu laik ai lukot. Em laik lukot.", Clarke said to Raven who just pouted and glared at her.

"Show off. What does that mean anyway?", Raven said to Clark which got Clarke and I to laugh at her.

"You are my friend. She is my friend.", Clarke said as she pointed to Raven then my self.

"Oh, I thought maybe you cursed at me or something.", Raven said which got us to laugh even harder as Raven joined us.

"No but I can if you want me too.", Clarke said while smirking at Raven.

"I'm good. Luna will teach me.", Raven said as she glared at Clarke.

"We have to save the world first.", I said to Raven with a smile on my face.

"We're working on that part. We might need more bone marrow in a little while, you up for that?", Clarke said then asked me.

"Whatever you need.", I said to Clarke with a smile on my face happy to help them in any way I could.

"I'll save part of the bed for you.", Raven said to me with a grin on her face.

"I would like that.", I said to Raven with a smile of my own.


	2. Chapter 2 (Raven)

I am not one to be told what to do even if it's for my own good. Sitting in this bed is making me go crazy; I could be helping Clarke and Abby with Murphy. But no I have to sit here and do nothing while everyone else does something to save the world. Luna is going to be my rock through this only because she has to sit in a bed too after Abby takes more bone marrow from her. While we're both being miserable she can teach me more words in Trigedasleng; that's the only thing I'm looking forward too. Actually who am I kidding I'm also looking forward to spending more time with Luna. She's a lot like Lexa she comes off as a tough person to get to know but once they open up they pour their hearts out to you. I can see why Clarke fell in love with Lexa. Hopefully we can save the world, so that we can continue the peace that Lexa has always wanted for her people. If I know Clarke she will make sure that Lexa's people are at peace to continue her legacy.

"You sleep, Clarke and Abby need me for the bone marrow. I will be back as soon as I can.", Luna said to me as she smiled at me and headed out of the room. Now I really don't have entertainment since she left. About an hour after Luna left, Roan was carrying her back into the room to keep me company.

"Everything going okay?", I asked Roan wanting to make sure that not only Luna was okay but if everything that they are working on is going good as well.

"Luna is fine, she will be sore for a few hours maybe even days but she will heal. Abby and Clarke seem to have everything under control and things seem to be picking up.", Roan said to me as he placed Luna on the bed beside me.

"Good, I wish I didn't have to stay in this stupid bed I could be helping.", I said as Clarke came in with some food for Luna and I.

"You aren't allowed to use your brain so you wouldn't be helping us anyway. Just sit here with your girl and relax.", Clarke said to me as she handed me some soup to eat.

"She's not my girl.", I mumbled to her with a glare as well. Which just made her chuckle at me and I think even Roan may have laughed as well. Great now everyone is going to be teasing me about this. Some friends I have, they should be supporting me not making my life miserable.

"You are using that beautiful brain of yours, you need to stop.", Luna said from next to me with a groggy voice.

"Ugh really I don't need to be babysat, don't you people have somewhere to be?", I asked in annoyance to Clarke and Roan who were giggling their asses off. I love my friends I do but sometimes they need to just leave me alone.

"Okay okay we're leaving, cranky much.", Clarke said as her and Roan left the room while giggling.

"Bunch of school girls.", I said to no one as Luna giggled beside me. "Why are you laughing?", I asked Luna with a pout.

"Because they are just teasing you, only because you give them a reason too.", Luna said to me still coming out of the gas that Abby gave her to do the bone marrow.

"Yeah whatever, you need to rest.", I said to Luna with a smirk on my face knowing what she said was true.

"As do you, rest with me.", Luna said in a sleepy voice as she moved a little to get closer to me.

"Fine since you demanded me I'll rest with you. Next time just ask.", I said to her as she chuckled and started falling back to sleep. Before I closed my eyes I starred at Luna with a smile on my face. She seems so peaceful even if the world is about to end.

"Stop watching me sleep and rest your self.", Luna said to me with a smirk on her face. I swear she can read minds or something her eyes aren't even open and she knows I was staring at her.

"I wasn't watching you sleep.", I mumbled to her as I got comfortable enough to fall asleep my self. I have no idea how long I have been asleep for but something doesn't feel right. I can hear everything that is going on in the room and I can tell that Luna is panicking but I can't seem to open my eyes.

"Raven, come on wake up.", Luna said to me as I felt her shake my body to try and wake me. This feels as if I'm floating above my body, like I was before I had the first seizure.

"Luna what happened?", I heard Abby ask Luna as she must have entered the room. If anyone can fix me it's her; well hopefully I can be fixed.

"I do not know. I woke up and I tried waking her up so we could eat. But she will not wake up.", I heard Luna say to Abby with concern and panic in her voice.

"Jackson get the brain scanner.", I heard Abby say. Great am I using my brain too much even when I'm sleeping? What the fuck is going on with my brain?

"Abby what is going on?", I heard Luna asked Abby hoping that she had answer, I would like one my self.

"I am not sure. But if I had to guess, I would say that even when Raven is dreaming she is using her brain too much. But I can't know until we scan her brain.", Abby said to Luna as I heard someone else enter the room.

"Here's the scanner.", I heard Jackson say to Abby.

"This is not going to hurt her is it?", Luna asked Abby as I felt Abby place the brain scanner on my head.

"No not at all.", Abby said to Luna. "It's what I thought. Her brain in on over drive right now because she's dreaming. It's going to cause her to have another seizure if we don't wake her up.", Abby said to me with fear in her voice. Great just great how are we supposed to wake me up when I can't even feel my own body.

"How do we do that? I have tried waking her she will not wake.", Luna said to Abby with a little bit of an attitude. That's my girl, get her to fix me, wait she can't hear me why the hell am I talking then.

"I can slap her maybe feeling something will make her wake up.", I heard Murphy say. Really, Murphy, slapping me? How about I slap you when I wake up you ass.

"Are you looking to get punched?", I heard Clarke say as Luna was saying something as well.

"I will kill you if you put a hand on her.", Luna said at the same time as Clarke. That's my girl kick his ass.

"Okay okay, I'll back off. I don't see anyone else coming up with ideas.", Murphy said as I started to feel like I was going back into my body. Thank god. I thought I was going to die like this. I know I'm being a little dramatic but come on I'm too badass to let a brain injury kill me.

"She looks like she's waking up.", I heard Clarke say.

"Open those eyes beautiful girl.", I heard Luna say. I can picture Clarke and Roan's faces right now they're probably grinning like fucking idiots.

"Next time you suggest slapping me, I'm going to suggest kicking you in the balls.", I said to Murphy when I opened my eyes. Everyone in the room started to laugh and I looked over to Luna and saw that she was tearing a little. "I'm fine.", I said to her as I wiped her tears away.

"Actually, Raven you're not fine. You're using your brain too much even when you're sleeping. I can only keep you awake for so long without it making things worse. We need to come up with a solution to fix this that doesn't involve you dying.", Abby said to me as everyone in the room looked at me like I was a wounded puppy.

"I'm not important right now. Did the Nightblood work?", I said to them wanting to know if they can save us from the world ending.

"You are important, if you would rather save the world then your self I do not want to be apart of it.", Luna said to me as she got up and left the room.

"Raven…", Clarke went to say to me before I interrupted her.

"Don't…just tell me did it work?", I said to them again.

"It did, everyone here has Nightblood now. Except for you, we have to fix your brain before we can give you Nightblood.", Abby said to me.

"Wouldn't the Nightblood fix my brain?", I asked Abby.

"No, your brain is too far progressed at this rate giving you Nightblood might actually kill you. But if we reverse the effects of your brain then give you Nightblood it might heal the damage that remains.", Abby said to me with a small smile on her face.

"Don't waste the Nightblood on me then, give it to someone who could actually use it. If we can't figure out how to reverse this then I'm going to die anyway.", I said to Abby not wanting to waste any Nightblood if I'm going to die anyway.

"Raven…", Clarke said as I looked over to see Luna was about to come back into the room and must have heard what I said. She looked pissed, I have never seen fire like this in someone eyes before.

"Everyone leave.", Luna said as she just kept her eyes on me but told everyone else to leave the room. One by one everyone left the room and Luna and I were left alone.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?", I said to Luna with a little laugh to my voice. Which just seems to fuel the fire more. This is going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3 (Raven)

"This is no joking matter, Raven.", Luna said to me with her voice raised a little. I really didn't want to get her upset or angry but this seems like it's deeper then it really is.

"Hey what's going on? I know it's hard to hear but if we can't fix this I am going to die. I've accepted it, yeah I'm only 19 and I'm about to die after really just beginning my life but sometimes shit happens that you can't control.", I said to her as she started to tear.

"I never told anyone this before. But I was in love once before I ran away during my conclave and since then I have never felt anything like I feel when I'm with you. I do not want you to die because I want us to be able to explore what this is. We can not do that if you are dead.", Luna said to me which surprised me. She didn't seem like the type of person to love someone and let her go.

"I thought you ran because they made you kill your brother? And that you probably would have won.", I said to her with a confused look on my face.

"That was part of it yes. But the other reason was because Lexa and I were in love with the same woman. We both grew up together and we both became friends with Costia when we were about ten summers old. I remember meeting Costia and thinking she was the cutest girl I have ever seen. When her and Lexa started becoming more then just friends I thought maybe it was not going to last and then her and I could try having something special. Before we turned sixteen Costia came to me to tell me that her and Lexa were going to get married if she won our conclave. It broke my heart to think that I would never get a chance with her. But I was also happy that her and Lexa were happy together. Lexa was like a sister to me and all I ever wanted was for her to be happy. The day I was supposed to fight Lexa I fled, I knew that I would have won that fight and I did not want Costia to loose the only good thing in her life. So I left, I left so they could have the start of their life. A year later I found out that Queen Nia had taken Costia as her prisoner. I was pissed at Lexa for letting that happen I was pissed at my self for not being there to stop that from happening. When I heard that Nia had killed Costia and cut her head off and sent it to Lexa, I went to a very dark place, a place I never want to go to again. I killed people just for the sake of killing. After Costia passed Lexa and I become close again, but I also kept a distance from her because seeing her reminded me of Costia. I stayed with my people the people I was born to rule over. They looked up to me I felt like I had a purpose in life again. Then I heard about you and your people falling from the sky. Then there was war once again. After Lexa came to me and said that she wanted peace like I had with my people, I knew she had someone else in her life that she felt for like she felt for Costia. I was happy to hear that Clarke made her happy and that Lexa was going to finally be happy again. I did not think I was going to have that feeling ever again. But then I met you and that brilliant brain of yours. I do not know what this could be between us, Raven, but I do know I want to explore it and see where it takes us. But in order for that to happen you need to fight and we need to find a way to make you better.", Luna poured her heart and soul out to me. I have never felt so much for a person before in my life. Even when I was together with Finn, yes I loved him but we had our differences. I have never felt this connected to someone before.

"I don't even know what to say right now except that I want the same thing. But I honestly don't know how to fix my self and it scares me. I can't even fucking sleep without damaging more of my brain. I knew what would happen if I took the chip and someone tried to save me. Yet I still let them help me and now I'm a 19 year old that has a brain of an 80 year old who has had three strokes. I don't want to die at 19 I'm just starting to live my life but I honestly don't know how I'm going to save my life.", I said to her as I started to cry. I looked over at Luna and saw that she was crying her self.

"You are not in this alone Raven. We will all work together to find something to help you. You are too brilliant, and beautiful to die at such a young age.", Luna said to me as she came closer to the bed and cuddled into my side.

"Always the charmer.", I said to her with a chuckle to my voice as she chuckled her self.

"I try.", is all I hear before my head started pounding again. "Raven, are you okay?", I heard Luna asked me in a worried voice.

"Just a headache, can you get Abby?", I said then asked her with pain in my voice.

"I will be right back.", Luna said to me as she kissed my cheek and headed out of the room to get Abby.

"How bad is the pain?", Abby asked me as she entered the room.

"Really bad, I can't open my eyes without it hurting.", I said to Abby with fear in my voice.

"I can give you some pain meds, but I'm afraid I can't stop the headaches from coming.", Abby said to me.

"Whatever you can give me just give me.", I said to her trying to will the pain in my head away. Then I felt a needle go into my arm and the pain started to subside a little.

"I will leave a dose here so Luna can give it to you later. I have to go with everyone to give everyone the cure. If you need anything at all just radio and I'll have Clarke come check on you.", Abby said to me with a small smile on her face.

"Did Jaha find the bunker that we can grow the food in so it's not exposed to radiation?", I asked Abby.

"He did, Emori and John are staying here to collect everything we can use while we get everyone the cure. They'll meet up with us once Miller comes back after dropping us off. You need to stay here Raven; if any place is going to help you it's this place. When you find the cure for your brain, we will give you the Nightblood treatment.", Abby said to me.

"But Abby you said this place would go first after the radiation storm comes. That only gives us so much time to find a cure.", Luna said to Abby and I.

"I know the odds Luna, but unfortunately this is the safest place for Raven to be right now. I have to go but be safe and radio in so we know you are okay.", Abby said to me as she kissed me on my forehead and headed out the door.

"You should go help them pass out the cure.", I said to Luna knowing Abby could use all the help she can get.

"No, I am not leaving your side. The world is about to end in 6 days we need to come up with something to help you. Two brains are better then one.", Luna said to me with a smile on her face.

"Fine, but if the radiation waves comes and I'm not cured you are going to watch me die.", I said to Luna not wanting her to watch someone else she cares about die.

"I know what is going to happen. I am still not leaving your stubborn ass.", Luna said to me which got me to chuckle at her.

"Fine.", I said to her with a yawn.

"Now rest we can come up with some idea after you have gotten some sleep.", Luna said to me as I started to drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 (Raven)

"Luna.", I said as I woke up not feeling her next to me and panicked a little.

"I'm right here, how are you?", she said then asked as she came closer to the bed with food in her hands.

"Okay, I guess. I think I have an idea on how to save my brain. But I need to run it by Abby. Do you think you can get the radio for me?", I said then asked Luna with a smile on my face.

"I will be right back. Start eating.", Luna said to me with a smile on her face as well a she handed me the plate of food before going to get the radio. I really hope what I'm about to pitch to Abby will work other wise I have nothing; and Luna will have to watch me die when the world ends.

"Here is the radio.", Luna said to me as she handed me the radio.

"Thank you.", I said to her as I finished my food and then took a drink of water before I radioed Abby. "Abby.", I said into the radio.

"Yes Raven?", Abby asked me from the other line.

"I have an idea on how to save my brain but I wanted to run it by you, Clarke, and Jackson before doing it.", I said into the radio to Abby with a smile on my face.

"All three of us are listening.", Abby said into the radio with glee in her voice.

"Okay so what if I restart my brain like you would restart a computer's hard drive to get rid of a problem? What if I slow my heart enough where my brain has to restart it self and then shock my self back into regular rhythm. Would that reverse the effect of the strokes on my brain?", I said then asked Abby, Clarke, and Jackson.

"I mean in theory it could work, but non of us are there to make sure you are back into rhythm.", Abby said to me.

"Also Raven you have a heart murmur, if you don't shock her heart back in time it could kill you.", Jackson said to me.

"I think it could work but there are lots of risks involved.", Clarke put her two cents in.

"I know I have put everything into account. I have at least five minutes to get my heart back into regular rhythm before anything happens. I can teach Luna how to use the machines and she can help get me back into regular rhythm. I think this could work guys and I'm willing to try it, even if it means I die in the process I'm going to die even if this doesn't work. At least I will die fighting if I do this.", I said to them as I looked at Luna who nodded her head to agree with me that she would help me with whatever I needed help with. "I know this is a risk but look who you are talking about. I've been taking risks my whole life, why stop now?", I said into the radio. All I got back was the three of them chuckling at my statement.

"Raven, do what you think is right. This will work because it's you and you're stronger then anyone I know, even me and I'm the Commander of Death. Just be safe please.", Clarke said into the radio.

"Please be safe.", Abby said into the radio.

"You got this Reyes.", Jackson said into the radio as well.  
"Safe is my middle name Griffin.", I said to Clarke which got her to laugh.

"No more like bomb is your middle name. Just let us know when you are better and I'll come give you the cure and bring you back to Polis, both of you. And Luna keep her safe and don't let her do anything stupid, well more stupid then her stopping her heart to fix her brain.", Clarke said to me then to Luna.  
"You got it Griffin.", I said into the radio.

"I will keep her safe.", Luna said into the radio her self.

"Contact us when everything is done. Good luck Reyes.", Clarke said into the radio.

"You got it Griffin.", I said with a smile on my face as I turned the radio off. "Okay so this is what needs to be done.", I said to Luna as I tried to explain everything to her so that she understood what was going to be done and what I was going to need from her. Once Luna got the pool filled with ice water I stripped so that I was only in my bra and underwear. I helped her hook up the machines to my body before I got into the pool of ice cold water.

"You ready for this?", Luna asked me before I headed into the pool.

"Yes and no. Just be ready to help me if I need it. Once I'm in the pool start the timer. Once that goes off I have to get out of the pool before I can shock my self. If for some reason my heart stops before I can get to the machine you have to shock me. You might have to do it a couple of times. You ready?", I said then asked Luna.

"I know what to do. Lets do this.", she said to me as I kissed her cheek before I went into the pool. As I got into the pool I knew my body was going to go into shock I was ready for this but at the same time just seeing Luna's face when the monitors changed got me a little nervous. "That's normal.", I said to Luna to not only make her relax but my self at the same time.

"If you say so, I trust you Raven but this is scaring me.", Luna said to me with a worried expression on her face.

"Would it be bad if I said it's scaring me too?", I said with a laugh to my voice as Luna laughed with me. "I'm starting to feel the effects of the ice water.", I said to her with my speech being a little delayed.

"You can do this Raven.", Luna said to me with a small smile on her face. I tried to smile back but I know it came off as more of a pained expression then a smile. My whole body is starting to hurt from this fucking ice bath. At least I know it's working though. I can hear the heart monitor going nuts; I can tell I'm starting to get a little tired. "Raven you have little time left then you have to get the strength to get out of the water.", Luna said to me as her voice started to fade away.

"I know.", I said to her as the timer went off signaling that I needed to get my ass out of the ice water in order to survive this. I some how got the energy left my self up and over the side of the pool but with my bad leg I did fall on the floor which I think may have cracked a few ribs but whatever I'll heal. I can hear Luna talking to me as she gets the defibrillator off the cart and starts putting one pad by my heart and the other on the side of my rib like I showed her before.

"Come on Raven, you can fight this.", Luna said to me before she shocked my system. "Damn it come Raven.", She said to me again as she shocked my system again. This time it worked I can feel that I worked. "Yes, there is my strong warrior.", Luna said to me as I started coughing and shivering from being cold.

"I did it.", I said to her as I looked at up her with a smile on her face.

"You did, now we have to see if it worked.", Luna said to me as she helped me up off the floor and into a chair so that we can scan my brain again to see if it actually worked. Once the machine was started up I placed the helmet over my head and it started to scan my brain. When it was done, there was no evidence of a stroke at all. Like my brain was completely healed and looked like a normal 19 year olds brain. "Did it work?", Luna asked me not knowing what the screen was telling me.

"Oh it worked.", I said to her with tears running down my face with a happy smile on my face as well.

"You and that brilliant brain of yours.", Luna said to me as she hugged me and then leaned in and kissed me with such passion that I almost fell off the damn chair.

"Wow.", is all that my brilliant brain can come up with really Reyes that's all you're going to say is wow. Some fancy brain I have if it can't even come up with a sentence when a pretty girl kisses me. Maybe I shouldn't have saved my self; at least I wouldn't be dying of embarrassment right now.


	5. Chapter 5 (Luna)

"That is all you can say right now?", I asked Raven who looked so embarrassed that she could not form words. For someone who has a brilliant brain she could have come up with a better word then what she said.

"Shut up, you made my brain mush.", Raven said to me with a smirk on her face and a laugh in her voice.

"I can see that. You have to warm up and contact Abby and Clarke. Let them know that it worked.", I said to her as I saw that she was still shivering from being cold.

"Help me?", Raven asked me looking a little weak. She must be tired from almost dying on me.

"Come on my Warrior, lets get you warm.", I said to her as I helped her to the room we were in before. After what seemed like a while Raven finally warmed up and got out of the wet clothes she was wearing; we decided to contact Abby and Clarke again.

"Abby, Clarke?", Raven said into the radio.

"It's so good to hear your voice, I'm assuming it worked?", Clarke asked Raven through the radio.

"It did, it really worked.", Raven said into the phone with a wide smile on her face. I can tell she is very proud of her self; I can hear it in Clarke's voice as well.

"I had no doubt that you could make this work. We will be to you by tomorrow just finishing up a few more people and then we will be heading out. Raven I'm proud of you.", Abby said into the radio.

"Thank you Abby. Clarke how's everyone doing with the Nightblood?", Raven asked as she started to lay on my chest again as I played with her air.

"Everyone so far is doing great. We are going to experience what you did, Luna, but we will survive Primfaya so that's a plus. Mom and Jackson have everything we need to make sure everyone is okay during Primfaya so that's all good. I have to go though have to help mom with something. We'll see you guys by tomorrow morning.", Clarke said into the radio.

"That's great to hear. See you tomorrow Clarke.", Raven said into the radio before turning it off. "Sounds like someone is hungry.", Raven then said to me as we both heard my stomach rumble.

"It seems that I am.", I said to Raven which got us to laugh with each other.

"Let's go make something to eat at the house.", Raven said to me as she stood up and took my hand so that I would follow behind her.


End file.
